


Who said you needed to be bestfriends with your roomates

by Lizzielose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, grandma roe, haters to lovers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: D’accord il n’avait pas toujours été un ange tout au long de sa vie, voir même pas du tout. Mais en quoi cela justifiait ce qui lui arrivait ? Et ce n’était pas le karma comme lui avait murmuré Bill dans l’oreille avant de s’en aller lâchement. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter de rester au dortoir, alors que lui prenait un appartement avec Frannie. Il aurait largement pu dormir sur le canapé, il aurait peut être même ranger ses chaussettes une fois par semaine, il aurait fait des efforts quoi !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier post sur le site, enfin j'ai posté une trad mais voilà quoi !  
> Je suis désolée d'avance si les persos sont un peu OOC.  
> Enjoy !

D’accord il n’avait pas toujours été un ange tout au long de sa vie, voir même pas du tout. Mais en quoi cela justifiait ce qui lui arrivait ? Et ce n’était pas le karma comme lui avait murmuré Bill dans l’oreille avant de s’en aller lâchement. Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter de rester au dortoir, alors que lui prenait un appartement avec Frannie. Il aurait largement pu dormir sur le canapé, il aurait peut être même ranger ses chaussettes une fois par semaine, il aurait fait des efforts quoi ! Mais non, il s’était encore fait avoir, comme d’habitude. Son nouveau colocataire avait l’air de particulièrement le détester, malgré le fait que ce soit un premier année, alors que lui en était à sa deuxième. Il l’avait carrément fusillé du regard quand il était rentré dans la chambre avec sa valise. Mais alors une fois qu’il avait remonté sa télé et sa ps4 de sa voiture ça avait été le pompon. Il avait sérieusement cru qu’il allait y passer. Il l’avait tellement mal regardé qu’il en avait frissonné de peur. Il avait alors tourné le dos à son futur meurtrier, exactement comme les victimes stupides des films d’horreur, et avait commencé à ranger soigneusement ses affaires dans son placard. Il brancherait la télé et la console plus tard. Une fois que son nouveau « colocataire » serait parti. Sa mère serait tellement fière de lui. Il rangeait ses vêtements. Il ne l’avait pas du tout fait l’année d’avant, il s’était contenté de les jeter en boule au fond de son armoire, en attendant que Frannie les range à sa place, et fasse accessoirement une lessive. Il avait énormément de chance que sa mère, et également celle de Bill en y pensant, n’aient jamais vu leur chambre. Dire que c’était un dépotoir n’était pas assez fort pour la décrire. C’était un bordel sans nom. On avait vraiment l’impression qu’une tornade était passée dans leur chambre.

Roe, son colocataire, il avait lu son nom sur sa valise, avait fini par partir non sans lui lancer un nouveau regard incendiaire. Là il avait compris le message. Pas de filles dans la chambre sinon il passait par la fenêtre. C’est bon, reçu 5 sur 5. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre qu’il soit absent, et il les ramènerait. En douce. Comme s’il était encore chez ses parents. A 19 ans. Evidemment. Mon dieu, l’année allait être longue. 

*

Frannie, plus que Bill, avait insisté pour qu’ils déjeunent ensemble après avoir choisi leurs cours, histoire de se mettre au point, et de parler de leurs vacances respectives. Le petit restaurant, ou plutôt fast food légèrement amélioré ne payait pas de mine, mais selon elle, il faisait les meilleurs burgers du campus. Même s’il n’était pas forcément d’accord avec ce qu’elle avait dit, il l’avait gardé fermé, il savait très bien comment elle était quand on la contrariait. Pas cool, pas cool du tout. Il ne savait même pas comment Bill arrivait à la supporter, l’amour rendait-il vraiment aveugle, telle était la question !

« Mon nouveau coloc est un mélange entre Terminator et Voldemort ! Il va finir par me tuer, j’en suis sûr ! Au moins si vous me voyez pas en cours pendant un moment, vous saurez pourquoi hein ! Ca serait sympa de venir chercher mon corps par contre ! »

« Tu crois pas que t’exagère un peu Babe ? Je suis sûre qu’il est très gentil, c’est juste toi et tes habitudes bordéliques qui le dérangent. Et je dois dire que moi aussi ça me dérangerait. » répondit Frannie après avoir piqué une frite en douce à Bill qui avait le regard ailleurs.

« Nan mais tu comprends pas, ce matin, à 7h30, il a allumé la lumière de la chambre, et m’a ordonné de me lever, à 7h30 ! C’est complètement barbare ! »

« A quel heure ouvrait les bureaux ? » demanda Bill.

« Euh… 8h15 je crois. »

« Et t’es arrivé le premier ? »

« Peut être pas le premier, mais dans les premiers. »

« Donc t’as pu choisir ce que tu voulais dans le calme, et la sérénité. »

« Euh oui. »

« Ton coloc là, t’as fait une fleur en te réveillant suffisamment tôt, il t’a permis de choisir tes cours, tu devrais le remercier au lieu de te plaindre. Laisse moi deviner, il était complètement habillé prêt à partir quand il a allumé la lumière ? »

« Bah dans un sens oui, mais je comprends pas où… »

« Il l’a fait exprès, il était prêt avant que tu ne te réveilles, ce qui veut dire qu’il est capable de se préparer sans que tu le remarques. Je vois pas pourquoi t’en fais tout un foin alors qu’il t’a aidé. » le coupa Frannie.

« Vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous devriez pas m’aider au lieu de m’enfoncer ? Je sais pas moi, me défendre, me dire que je n’ai rien fait de mal, que tout est de sa faute ?! »

« Bah oui, mais c’est moins drôle comme ça Babe ! » s’exclama-t-elle, en se mettant à rire. Elle se foutait de sa gueule, c’était pas possible. La bande de traître. Ils allaient voir plus tard, quand ils auraient besoin de lui pour garder leurs gosses, ou leur chien pour aller en rendez vous ou en vacances, il allait se faire un plaisir de refuser et de les laisser se démerder. Ha ha ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

*

Avec Roe, on ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils se croisaient souvent. Il fallait dire que depuis le début de l’année il essayait de passer le moins de temps possible au dortoir. Quitte à dormir de temps en temps chez Bill et Frannie. Il révisait même à la bibliothèque, ce lieu étrange où il n’avait pas foutu un pied durant toute sa première année. La bibliothécaire avait même cru qu’il n’était qu’un premier année quand elle l’avait vu. Alors qu’en fait non. Il avait réussi à éviter la chambre pendant toute la semaine des partiels, et même celle d’avant. Ne passant qu’en coup de vent récupérer quelques fringues dans la journée, quand il savait que Roe ne serait pas là. Mais il avait bien fallu revenir, ce n’était pas que Bill et Frannie l’avaient mis à la porte mais si quand même. Alors voilà, cela faisait maintenant deux petites heures qu’il jouait à la play avec Luz dans le salon, il en avait même profité pour manger à la cafétéria, ce qu’il regretta immédiatement, mais maintenant il allait bien falloir qu’il remonte dans sa chambre. Et il savait de source sûre que Roe y était en train de travailler sur une dissertation. Il allait mourir, c’était officiel. 

Il finit par se lever, marchant vers sa chambre comme un condamné vers son bourreau. Luz lui tapota l’épaule et lui envoya un sourire compatissant avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit quelque chose de particulièrement incroyable. Roe en train de sourire, avec une fille aussi, mais ça ce n’était qu’un détail. Il ouvrit la bouche, et recula en bégayant.

«  
Je-Je vais vous laisser hein ! Roe, juste préviens moi la prochaine fois que t’invite une fille, hein ! » 

Le concernée se retourna vers son voisin et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Comment j’aurais pu te le dire, je t’ai pas depuis au moins deux semaines, je commençais même à me demander si j’allais enfin avoir la chambre pour moi tout seul. »

« Je sais pas moi, envoie moi un texto, laisse un mot, débrouille toi quoi ! » Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le brun qui le fusilla du regard, mais bien lui. Il était même à deux doigts de lui faire un doigt d’honneur, mais à la place il se contenta de claquer la porte le plus fort qu’il put. 

Il retourna dans le salon pour jouer, et ne revint que vers 3h30 du matin, une fois que le dortoir fut complètement calme, ce qui était particulièrement rare. Mais vu que l’on sortait tout juste de la semaine des partiels, c’était compréhensible. Tout le monde avait carburé à la caféine, qui marchait d’ailleurs très bien, et n’avait cumulé qu’une poignée d’heures de sommeil en une semaine, et il fallait bien les rattraper ces heures perdues. Il colla son oreille sur la porte et essaya de distinguer le moindre bruit, histoire de savoir s’il était sur le point de rentrer en terrain miné ou pas. Il se colla même un peu plus histoire d’être sûr, quand la porte s’ouvrit d’un coup, et il tomba sur le sol dans un boucan pas possible. La lumière de la chambre était allumée, et Roe était, encore, en train de le fusiller du regard. 

« Nan mais je peux savoir où t’étais ?! »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire, t’es loin d’être ma mère, et puis ça devrait t’arranger que je disparaisse, comme ça au moins t’as la chambre pour toi tout seul ! »

« J’ai cru qu’il t’était arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Comme si t’en avais quelque chose à foutre ! »

« Bah oui, j’ai pas envie d’avoir un nouveau coloc pire que toi ! »

« Pardon ?! Pire que moi ? Je suis pas si terrible que ça, je fais plein d’efforts, et toi t’en fais quasiment aucun ! Ok cette chambre est autant à moi qu’à toi, mais c’est pas une raison pour allumer la lumière tous les jours à 7h30, y en a qui essaye de dormir, merde ! »

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit que ça te dérangeait ! »

« Mais t’as vu comment t’agis aussi avec moi ! Tu me regardes comme si j’allais être ta prochaine victime, et que tu allais m’enterrer dans ton jardin très, très prochainement. »

« Mais non ! »

« Bah moi je te dis que si ! Encore tu vois j’aurais pu comprendre que tu me regardes comme ça après que t’ais vu comment je rangeais la chambre, ou triais mes affaires, mais c’est depuis le premier jour ! »

« Je ne t’ai pas mal regardé ! » 

« Tu te fous de ma gueule là ? C’est pas possible, oh mon dieu ! Eh bien moi je te dis que tu me regardais comme ça, même mon meilleur pote Bill pourra te le confirmer ! »

« Et alors, peut être que t’avais fait quelque chose pour m’énerver je sais pas moi, je suis sûr que ta manière d’agir est la raison de la mauvaise ambiance dans cette chambre ! »

« Attends, maintenant c’est de ma faute ?! Nan mais c’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ! Tu sais quoi, vas te faire foutre et fous moi la paix ! J’aimerais bien dormir tranquille dans MA chambre pour une fois hein ! Et demain matin j’irai demander à l’administration pour changer de chambre. Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette chambre encore une journée de plus. »

Il s’allongea sur son lit, et éteignit la lumière d’un geste. Roe le regardait toujours abasourdi, comme s’il ne comprenait pas la situation. De toute façon, c’était trop tard, il avait déjà pris sa décision, il allait quitter cette chambre et fissa. Au moins, il aurait enfin la paix. Alors certes, le semestre était déjà bien entamer, et c’était rare les gens qui souhaitaient changer de chambre à cette époque là, mais ils allaient bien faire une petite exception en voyant sa gueule d’ange hein ! Il entendit Roe s’allonger dans son lit et dans la pénombre, il le vit se tourner face au mur. Dans un sens il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le détestait autant. Il avait essayé de faire des efforts, de ne pas gêner ses petites habitudes de le laisser faire un peu ce qu’il voulait, mais non, ça n’avait rien changé. 

Il fut réveillé en sursaut après seulement quelques heures de sommeil, on était actuellement en train de le secouer comme un prunier, un samedi matin en plus. C’était officiel il allait commettre un meurtre.

« Heffron, réveille-toi ! Elle arrive, oh mon dieu, elle va me tuer, l’état de la chambre, je suis foutu ! Non, non, non ! »

« Tu te rends compte de l’heure qu’il est putain ? Il est même pas 10 h, laisse-moi dormir merde ! »

« Non tu comprends pas ! Ma grand-mère arrive là, oh merde, c’est sa voiture en face du bâtiment, elle arrive, aide moi à ranger ! »

Et c’est comme ça qu’il se retrouva en train de planquer toutes les chaussettes sales qui traînaient dans le placard de son colocataire, dans le sien à lui. Pour une fois qu’il était bien rangé, merde. Roe essaya de ranger ses feuilles sur son bureau mais ne fit que les déranger un peu plus, pris de pitié il finit par mettre ses cours à lui par-dessus pour cacher un peu la misère. Ce ne fut qu’à ce moment là qu’il entendit quelqu’un toquer à la porte, et au vue du regard complètement paniqué de son coloc, ça ne devait être que la grand-mère en question. Il se rassit donc sur son lit, et se félicita d’avoir toujours pris l’habitude de dormir en t-shirt et short de sport. Au moins elle ne le verrait pas en caleçon, c’était déjà ça. 

« Eugeeeene, mon petit ! Alors c’est ici que tu vis ? C’est pas terrible terrible, et c’est quoi ce rangement ? Vous les jeunes, vous ne faites aucun ménage, c’est pas possible ! » C’était une vieille dame, évidemment, elle n’avait pas l’air si méchante ou sadique ça, juste un peu…chiante sur les bords en fait. Elle ne l’avait pas encore remarqué, tant mieux, peut être qu’avec un peu de chance, il pourrait réussir à …

« Oh, et ça ce doit être ton colocataire, mais regarde moi ça, comment il est mignon, quel est ton prénom mon petit ? »

« Euh… Babe madame ! »

« Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui, oui, enfin c’est pas vraiment mon prénom, c’est plus un surnom, parce que je n’aime pas prénom, tout le monde m’appelle comme ça. »

« Ah, j’imagine que tu surveilles mon petit Eugene, et que grâce à toi il ne va pas draguer les filles du campus au lieu de travailler. »

Comment dire ? Non pas du tout madame. Pas plus tard que la veille il y avait une fille dans la chambre, mais sinon tout va bien, tout va bien. Et dire qu’il devait coucher avec plus de filles que lui, sa vie sexuelle était elle un si gros désastre que ça ? C’était la fin là, il avait définitivement touché le fond.

« A vrai dire grand-mère, Edward et moi sortons ensemble ! » intervint Roe.

Pardon ? Alors oui il était désespéré, mais à ce point là quand même. Il devait très certainement être en train de le dévisager, parce que Roe lui fit un signe pour le supplier de jouer le jeu. D’accord s’il voulait la jouer comme ça. Heureusement que la vieille ne s’était pas retournée vers son petit fils sinon ils étaient fichus.

« Gene ! Je croyais qu’on allait garder ça secret encore un peu, tu sais très bien que je suis pas hyper à l’aise en public ! »

« Alors comme ça tu sors avec mon petit Eugene, eh bien, de ce que je vois là, ça aurait pu être pire, tu ne m’as pas l’air trop mauvais. On t’a déjà dit que tu avais une gueule d’ange ? »

« Oh arrêtez ! Ma mère me le répète à chaque fois qu’elle me voit ! » Il lui sortit son plus gros sourire commercial, et il la vit, plus qu’il la sentit, fondre. Ca marchait à tous les coups, et ça il en était fier. Le sourire spécial vieille dame pour les convaincre de n’importe quoi. Selon Bill il pourrait faire en sorte qu’elles vendent leurs âmes au diable avec. Au moins il était doué dans quelque chose, c’était l’avantage. 

« Grand-mère, tu sais à l’université on se couche beaucoup plus tard qu’au lycée, et Edward a travaillé tard sur sa dissertation, et je suis resté éveillé pour lui tenir compagnie… »

« Alors que je t’avais dit d’aller te coucher » Bien essayé, mais lui foutre tout sur le dos n’allait certainement pas marché avec lui.

« Et donc, on est un peu fatigué et… »

« Oh mon petit Eugene, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, je ne me serais pas permise de déranger si tôt ! Si tu veux nous pouvons aller dîner ce soir, histoire que tu me racontes comment ce passe ton premier semestre, tu peux venir aussi Babe, si tu le souhaites. »

« Non désolé Madame, j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, j’ai un rendez vous en tête à tête avec mon conseiller d’orientation. »

« C’est dommage, une prochaine fois peut être ? Allez passez une bonne journée les enfants, et pas de bêtises, on se voit ce soir Eugene, n’est ce pas ? »

Elle les embrassa tous les deux, et quitta la pièce aussitôt. Tout ça pour à peine dix minutes de conversation, il s’était un peu fait avoir. Roe s’assit sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement et s’allongea complètement au bout de quelques secondes. Il tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire. 

« Merci encore de m’avoir sauvé la mise sur ce coup là. »

« Je vois même pas pourquoi je t’ai aidé en fait ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas gay, deuxièmement, on est pas amis, troisièmement, je comprends pas pourquoi t’as fait ça. Normalement les gens essayent à tout prix d’éviter que leur famille apprennent qu’ils soient gays. »

« Elle avait l’air de t’apprécier, donc je me suis dit que ça pouvait passer, et la preuve, c’est passé ! Elle aime pas trop les filles avec qui je sors, elle a l’impression que je la remplace en quelque sorte, alors que quand je sors avec des garçons, là ça va. Elle est un peu bizarre là-dessus, faut pas trop chercher à la comprendre. »

« Bon c’est pas tout, mais je dois aller à l’administration pour régler ce fameux problème de chambre. »

« Non ! Tu peux pas partir maintenant ! Elle te connaît, elle va vouloir te voir à chaque fois qu’elle va venir ici, c'est-à-dire souvent. Ok elle est pas venue au début de l’année, mais elle était en cure pour ses rhumatismes. Mais là, maintenant, elle va vouloir venir presque tous les week-end. Je peux pas lui dire que mon soit disant petit copain, ne l’est pas en fait, et qu’en réalité, il me déteste ! »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« Non, j’ai aucune raison pour ! Je veux dire, tout le monde dans le dortoir t’apprécie, je crois que je n’ai pas rencontré une seule personne qui ait une dent contre toi. Y a juste moi avec qui tu sembles avoir un problème. »

« Tu as fait en sorte que je te déteste ! »

« Mais putain, je suis désolé ok ? Je voulais pas, c’était pas dans mon intention ! J’agis toujours comme ça quand je suis avec quelqu’un que je trouve canon, ou même que j’apprécie, c’est pas ma faute quand même ! »

« Pardon ?! » Il avait rêvé là, c’était pas possible. Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu’il avait entendu !

Roe le regarda, sûrement désespéré parce qu’il ne comprenait pas. Il fallait le comprendre quand même, tout était tellement contradictoire, un jour il lui faisait clairement comprendre qu’il le haïssait et le lendemain qu’il le trouvait beau, et qu’il l’appréciait. 

Et puis il l’embrassa. Violemment. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça un baiser tellement il y avait de dents. Elles s’entrechoquaient d’ailleurs. Bien sûr qu’il aurait pu le repousser, à n’importe quel moment il aurait pu. Mais il n’en avait pas l’envie, pas le moins du monde. Il se retrouva d’ailleurs rapidement le dos collé contre le mur derrière lui, et c’était tout simplement génial. Avec les rares filles avec qui il était sorti, il avait toujours été en contrôle, mais là il n’en ressentait pas le besoin là, au contraire. Les mains d’Eugene qui se trouvaient sur ses joues pour le maintenir en place glissèrent jusqu’à ses épaules et le plaquèrent un peu plus au mur. Les siennes n’étaient pas en reste, elles se glissèrent avec délice sous son t-shirt et caressèrent sa peau qui était tellement douce.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. » il n’avait pas réussi à s’empêcher de le gémir alors que la bouche d’Eugene dérivait sur sa mâchoire. Il le sentit d’ailleurs sourire, puis remonter pour l’embrasser un peu partout sur son visage, sur son nez, ses paupières, sur son front. Il ne put s’empêcher de glousser stupidement, ça faisait tellement lycéen ça, limite collégien.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir dire à ma grand-mère que je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. » murmura Eugene en frottant son nez au sien, c’était tellement stupide, mais tellement mignon à la fois. Il allait devenir niais à souhait, il le voyait venir comme un camion. Et dire qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais le devenir.

« Tu supposes bien, tu sais, j’ai toujours eu l’impression que c’était moi qui avait eu le pire matelas de la chambre, ça te dit qu’on essaye le tien ? » Le brun éclata de rire dans son cou, et c’était tellement magnifique comme son, il ne pensait pas qu’un jour il arriverait à s’en passer. Le mieux dans cette histoire, c’était que c’était lui qui l’avait fait rire, et ça c’était génial.

« Mouis, je pourrais me laisser tenter. » répondit il avec un petit sourire avant de l’entraîner sur son lit, où ils s’allongèrent, lui dans la position de la petite cuillère, et Eugene dans la grande. Sa main se trouvait sur sa hanche, et l’empêchait de trop s’éloigner. Ils étaient complètement collés l’un à l’autre. Et c’est avec un sourire aux lèvre qu’il se rendormit.


	2. Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un petit drabble qui est un peu comme une suite, enfin, c'est une suite.

Le soleil commençait à lui brûler la peau. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Il avait fini par craquer sous le harcèlement de Bill, qui voulait absolument aller à la plage avant le début des cours. C’était complètement stupide comme idée, mais il avait fini par accepter. Bill était à côté de sa petite amie, enfin à côté était un bien grand mot, plus sur elle. A tel point qu’il avait été obligé de s’éloigner, ne supportant plus leurs gloussements débiles, et leurs embrassades à gogo. Tout ça lui rappelait que trop que Gene n’avait pas pu venir. Un barbecue organisé par les autres élèves de sa promo qui étaient aussi en médecine. Ils ne s’étaient pas vu de tout l’été, et il lui manquait vraiment. Bien sûr qu’ils avaient skyppé, mais c’était pas pareil, pas pareil du tout. Il voulait tellement l’embrassé, le touché. Ce qui faisaient d’eux un couple quoi ! Mais non il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement parce qu’ils ne s’étaient pas encore vus. Et ça le rendait fou. Le seul point positif à tout ça, était qu’à la fin de l’année universitaire, ils avaient décidé d’être de nouveau coloc, ok, ça n’avait pas trop trop marché au début, mais après, ils s’étaient installés dans une routine, et ses résultats s’étaient même améliorés par rapport à sa première année. Ils auraient pu prendre un appart ensemble, mais ils n’avaient pas encore passé ce cap, la chambre, c’était suffisant pour l’instant.

« Salut beau gosse. » déclara une voix grave, derrière lui. Gene. 

Il se retourna vers lui et lui lança son plus beau sourire. Et c’était sincère. Toujours avec lui.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais pas venir ! »

« Eh bien, on va dire que j’ai réussi à me libérer pour rejoindre mon copain, que je n’ai pas vu depuis perpet’ ! » Il se pencha pour l’embrasser, et putain, qu’est ce que ça faisait du bien. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué.

« Je te propose un truc Gene, on se casse d’ici et on rattrape le temps perdu dans ma voiture. »

« Ca me va. »  
Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, pour une autre année.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on my : [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/liebshadows)


End file.
